Mercy
by agggron
Summary: While the rest of the rebellion sleeps, Agron and Nasir satiate their desire for one another.


The sanctuary was quiet. The rebellion rested under the blanket of night, every last free man and woman's breathing heavy in sleep. But there was one among them that would find no peace in slumber that night. He crept among bodies curled and bodies splayed, some intertwined with others and some blissfully solitary. And he looked for something.

Blue eyes were wide, trying to see in the darkness, to make out the shapes of the sleeping figures he passed. There was one in particular he would find. One that had something he wanted. Another moment of tense silence passed before creeping footsteps halted. At the sneak's feet slept Nasir, his dark-skinned face soft and content. But not for much longer. The man slowly leaning over the Syrian would see that face twisted in an entirely different expression, if he had his way.

Quickly, he reached out and covered Nasir's mouth with his hand, straddling him and keeping him pinned to the floor with the weight of his body. Nasir immediately jolted awake, and he grabbed at the hand silencing him, brown eyes wide and scared and defiant. He was intent on escaping - until he realized who held him captive.

Agron lifted his free hand and pressed his index finger to his lips. Nasir's expression changed from fearful to confused, though Agron could feel his heartbeat still racing from the surprise. Three words were then whispered into Nasir's ear, each no louder than a breath but thick with meaning: "_I want you_."

Slowly, Agron drew his hand away, gaze intent on Nasir's face. He watched as those words registered, saw lips part and eyes brighten when realization struck. Nasir sat up quickly, pressing his chest against Agron's and lifting his head in expectation of a kiss. And Agron wouldn't leave him waiting. The first brush of his lips against the Syrian's was gentle. Chaste. The next one lingered for only a second. Nasir was hungry for every last one of them, trying to chase Agron's kisses as they retreated, but Agron teased the other man with them. Only when Nasir let out a whimper did the gladiator capture his lips in a deeper kiss, if just to swallow the sound.

As if on cue, they both began to work at each others' clothes, pulling them off and exposing hot skin to cool air. Neither wanted to leave the kiss they were locked in, so instead of pulling back for the sake of more gracefully divesting themselves of the cloth that separated them, they instead bumped into each other, noses against noses and teeth against teeth and harsh, shaking breaths in-between, until not a stitch remained.

Nasir's lips dragged down hotly over Agron's chin, trailing to his throat and tasting it as it was stretched before him. The exploring mouth urged Agron's head to fall back, and his eyes closed as those kisses trailed lower, and lower, and he knew where they were destined. Nasir pulled himself out form underneath Agron, who now knelt on the stone floor, and slid clever tongue over the gladiator's clenching stomach before, finally, taking hardening flesh into his mouth.

It took all of Agron's control not to let out a groan of pleasure when he opened his eyes to the sight of Nasir on his hands and knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his length and body moving, writhing with every last stroke of his tongue. Agron slid his fingers in the other man's long hair, blunt nails dragging through it and tangling and holding on. He used that very grip to hold Nasir's hot, wet mouth in place so he could roll his hips forward, ease his length into the tight passage made by hollowed cheeks and pressing tongue only to pull back and push forward again. And again. Nasir made a low noise that vibrated against Agron's flesh and the gladiator had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle the sound he would have made in response.

Suddenly, Agron was absent the mouth that had been lavishing attention on his cock, and his chin dropped to his chest, eyes cloudy with pleasure finding Nasir's upturned face. The Syrian made sure they were looking at one another before lifting a hand and sliding his own fingers into his mouth, mimicking what those sinful lips had just been doing to Agron's own flesh. Fingers slick with saliva slid down Nasir's body, following the curve created by his arched back, until they disappeared behind him. Agron could guess their purpose, and he wished he could see. He wanted to watch as Nasir made himself ready for him. Wanted to look upon his face as he pumped those fingers in and out but, gods, there was a tongue sliding up the underside of his length and he was being enveloped again in that slick warmth and it was a struggle to keep his breathing even and quiet when he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his pulse in his ears.

It got to a point where he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Nasir's body underneath him, needed to thrust into him and find a rhythm that left them both breathless. Agron eased the Syrian's mouth away from him and then used strong arms to flip him onto his back. Nasir's legs wrapped around him and he lowered himself on top of the other man, pressing their foreheads together as he reached between them and guided his length to Nasir's entrance. And he entered slowly. Inch after agonizing inch until the Syrian was gasping beneath him.

And then, in the silence around then, Nasir's voice sounded. "_Please_—" It was the only word that escaped him. Agron clapped his hand over Nasir's mouth and thrust forward, burying himself inside the man, stopping the Syrian's moan with his fingers and stifling his own against the man's neck. They were pressed so close to one another, holding on so tightly, trying so hard to keep quiet as other slept around them and Agron had never experienced anything more sexually charged. Like what they were doing held an element of risk that only heightened every sense. With each thrust of his hips the both of them had to swallow their noises of passion, lest they rouse the others, and it was as though the two were in a different world. On a different plane. Surrounded by this tension, this building pressure that could consume them at any second.

Agron moved his hand from Nasir's mouth only to cover it again with his own lips, his tongue searching for another to taste as his arms slid underneath the Syrian, fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades to keep that body held tight against his own. His hips picked up the rhythm they'd been craving, one steady and deep and rocking their bodies on the floor beneath them. Nasir was not idle through all of this; his thighs were tight around the gladiator and he moved to meet every last pump of those hips. And soon, the Syrian was pushing hard up against the kiss, urging Agron back and back until suddenly their positions were switched and Nasir was the one on top with Agron underneath him. And there, the Syrian set the pace. And soon Agron was the one struggling to stay silent.

Nasir's body, more slender than Agron's and more graceful, writhed in a way Agron had never seen. It was captivating, fucking _beautiful_, the way he rolled his body, the way he rode the other man. Agron reached out and slid his hands over Nasir's sweat-slicked stomach and down to his hips, helping them pick up speed. The Syrian's hands dragged over Agron's chest, fingers curling and nails leaving faint, pink marks in their wake.

Agron thought Nasir had never looked more free than in that moment. He was naked and moving as only he could; his hair was unbound, damp in the air thick with their passion, brushing his dark-skinned cheeks; his eyes were closed and his lips were kiss-bruised and parted. Free. He was free. He was wild. He made love with abandon.

The Syrian's arousal stood proud and untouched between them, and Agron would see that changed. He sat up and pulled Nasir back to earth, down from the cloud he'd been on with a kiss before turning the man around, the two of them now back to front. There was a brief moment in which their bodies were parted and Agron was struck by the strangeness of it, as if they were meant to be connected, as if he was meant to be inside of Nasir because he simply _belonged_. Nasir was on his hands and knees when Agron entered him again, but the gladiator would have that body still pressed against him; he wrapped his arms around Nasir and pulled him close, the Syrian's back against Agron's chest as he thrust up into that tight channel. As promised, one of the gladiator's calloused hands found Nair's flesh, wrapped around it and pumped it to match the rhythm of his hips. Soon, Nasir was bucking forward into the hand stroking him and then back into the cock thrusting inside of him, his spine arched and his head tilted back onto Agron's shoulder.

There was a hitch in Nasir's breathing. A gasp that threatened to turn in a moan. Agron dragged his hand up the other man's body, over stomach and chest and neck to cover his mouth again, because he knew Nasir wouldn't keep quiet. Not when Agron redoubled his efforts. Not when he thrust faster, stroked faster, drove the Syrian closer and closer to his release. Nasir breathed hard through his nose, eyes shut tight; one hand reached behind him to tug desperately at Agron's hair and the other grabbed Agron's hip, and both hands shook.

Nasir's body coiled tighter and tighter and began to tremble. The fingers that held onto Agron gripped even harder and it was a silent begging for him not to stop, he was almost there - and then Nasir's hips bucked forward and the flesh wrapped around Agron's own length clenched impossibly tight, and the gladiator's hand was coated in his lover's release. Strength fled the Syrian and he near-collapsed against Agron, who then stopped in his thrusting long enough to gently ease the exhausted body onto the floor.

But though his body was spent, Nasir still lifted his hips and pressed back against Agron, urging him on, silently telling him with his body to find his own release. The gladiator lowered himself onto the other man and buried his nose behind Nasir's ear, and that's where his shaking gasps disappeared, where his swallowed moans were muffled, but not so muffled that Nasir couldn't hear the things he was doing to Agron. The pace quickened, the force of the hips thrusting against Nasir's ass increased. Agron lowered his head and grazed Nasir's shoulder with his teeth, a sharp noise - his first of the night - falling from his lips and then, with a few more short thrusts, he emptied himself inside of Nasir. When the last of his release had passed he slumped against the other body but found the strength to move onto his side, pulling Nasir with him so that the two were still joined, pressed back to front.

The two had barely begun to breathe normally again when Nasir turned to look over his shoulder at Agron. "A kiss," he whispered, dark eyes dropping to the gladiator's lips. "To take with me into my dreams."

There was no hand to stop those words from sounding. Only lips that chased after them, granting the kiss, tender and sweet as it was. Seeming satisfied, Nasir turned back around and settled against Agron, whose arms held him close, but not before tugging a blanket over their naked bodies. And so together they surrendered to sleep, bodies intertwined.


End file.
